thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Pedro
Pedro is the second of the Five and is first introduced in the second book, Evil Star, as the deuteragonist. Pedro lived as a beggar in Lima, Peru, where he meets Matt Freeman and assists in the search for the second gate, though his native tongue is Spanish and he couldn't speak much English. But as the books continue, he learns enough for small conversations. Early life Pedro began life in a small village in the Canta province. When he was young, the River Chillion burst its banks and and almost every villager was killed, including Pedro's family. Pedro, on the other hand, survived with a small group of people. Many of the survivors fell ill, yet Pedro survived due to his healing abilities. The group of survivors traveled with Pedro to Lima. While the other survivors got jobs (since they were much older than Pedro), Pedro became a beggar. The household Pedro lived in never got sick due to Pedro's healing abilities. Evil Star Pedro eventually ended up in the care of a man named Sebastian with many other children, who begged for a living. He lived there performing tricks to people passing by and robbing rich tourists. One day, Pedro saw a boy lying down. He was about to steal his watch when he finds something familiar with him. The boy lying down turns out to be Matt Freeman and the two of them become close friends. He later travels with Matt through Peru (after Sebastian gives Matt a big makeover to blend in the dark-skinned community). There, he and Matt stumble through the legendary Incas. Matt and Pedro, despite not speaking the same language (though in the dream world the two can understand each other perfectly), work with Richard Cole and Professor Joanna Chambers to find a gate in the Nazca Desert and prevent it from unleashing The Old Ones onto the world. Ultimately, they fail, and Matt suffers grave injuries in the process, but Pedro is able to heal him. Nightrise He appears at the end of the book and meets Scott and Jamie Tyler after they travel though one of the Doors and end up in Vilcabamba. Necropolis Pedro appears at the start of the book, where Matt asks if he will stay with Scott as he believes that Pedro's healing powers may help Scott recover. Oblivion Pedro is captured with Scott by people working for the Old Ones, in Italy. Scott bargains with Jonas Mortlake, to be able to live in a life of luxury and to protect his brother, Jamie. Jonas agrees as long as he does something to hurt Pedro, he hesitates but decides on Pedro's little finger on his left hand. Pedro escapes by stealing Weasel's Swiss Army Knife, he runs off and is saved by a servant boy, called Giovanni. Giovanni makes him hide in an oven, and escape through the sewer system. He takes Pedro to his family's flat where they decide what to do with him. Pedro asks Giovanni to give Scott a note so that they can meet up. They meet in the main square/plaza and Pedro asks Scott to come with him, but Scott refuses but gives Pedro some money. Scott tells Jonas that he met Pedro and they arranged it through a boy called Giovanni. The police arrive at Giovanni's family flat and shoot them all.However Giovanni and Pedro escape and meet with some allies who have a boat and take them to Rome, to a lady called Carla. Carla welcomes in Pedro, and lets him stay the night. He goes in to see her daughter Maria, who is dying of cancer. Carla thanks him for that, and her son, Silvio, offers to take him to the door. They go to his office, and drink some wine, which Silvio poisons, as he thinks Pedro is blasphemous. Pedro manages to cure himself by drinking water from a flower vase. He enlists the help of a cleaner, Leonardo Tasso, and he brings Pedro to the door. After speaking with Matt in the Dreamworld, who says to wait for a sign, he walks through the door and finds himself at Oblivion, in Antartica. Powers Pedro also bears a strong resemblance to Manco Capac, the founder of the Inca Empire. Pedro's power is healing. He could heal people by being around them. He only realised his power at the end of Evil Star when he helped Matt after he was injured by Chaos, the King of the Old Ones. He discovered that during the stay with his carer Sebastian in Ciudad del Veneno, known as Poison Town in English, none of the people around him got sick due to his healing abilities, and when Matt slept at the house where Pedro lived he noticed his scars from a previous fight had vanished. In Oblivion, when Pedro gets poisoned, he discovers that he can use his healing powers on himself. He looks into a mirror and focuses on his own reflection, imagining it to be another person. Then he tries to heal his reflection and in the process heals himself. This opens up interesting avenues to his abilities, as he may be able to heal his aging and could be almost invulnerable, using his incredible healing process on himself for any injury. Appearance and Personality He is described as being extremely skinny with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. His past incarnation is named Inti. Pedro is 14 years old in Evil Star and Nightrise, but is then 15 in Necropolis. He had tried to heal Scott after Susan Mortlake tortured him bad by trying to control him but could not as the scars of the wound were too deep. By the time of Necropolis, he had learned enough of the English language to be able to communicate with the other four gatekeepers. Trivia *Pedro is the most recurring Gatekeeper besides Matt, appearing in every book except for Raven's Gate. Category:Gatekeepers Category:Incans Category:Characters Category:Peruvian Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Articles without images Category:Raven's gate characters Category:Evil Star Characters Category:nightrise characters Category:Human Category:Old Ones In Direct Contact With 1 Or More Gatekeepers